


His healer, her warrior

by DarkGothicLolita



Category: Bleach
Genre: Crack Relationships, F/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26180443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGothicLolita/pseuds/DarkGothicLolita
Summary: Because nobody knew they would have anything in common. Nobody knew it would come down to this. Not even the two involved. One shot
Relationships: Kotetsu Isane/Zaraki Kenpachi
Kudos: 6





	His healer, her warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Dark Gothic Lolita here!
> 
> So this is definitely a crack/rare pair that I have come to love and there just isn't enough stories on it for me. I don't actually know what made me fall in with Isane in general, but I very much ship her with a lot of people in my head. Sooooo, I made this story right here! I hope you guys enjoy it!
> 
> Me, own Bleach? Never

In all honesty, it was a pairing that no one had expected, not even the two involved. Most thought that the healer would be furious at her fellow captain for killing her ownUnohana, but Isane had just smiled and shrugged, stating “ _ I’m glad.” _ That was even what she had told the man when he had found her after his fight with her captain all those years ago.

For those who just knew Isane for her old title, thought that she was timid and weak, but an exceptional healer. For those who had actually been friends with Isane, they knew that she was impatient and actually very willing to jump into a fight if need be. That’s one thing that had made her so different from the previous lieutenants of the fourth division. They were more than happy to be on stand by and wait for the injured to come in, but Isane had always found herself itching for a fight as well as healing others. Unohana had trained her not only in kido and healing it would seem. 

Maybe that was one trait that drew him into her. That and he had actually known who she was because of Yachiru. She had been a sister figure, or maybe even a mother figure for Yachiru and whenever his ex lieutenant had come back from her SWA meeting, she always yapped on about Isane. It was hard not to know who she was.

Most people were scared of him. Female wise anyway. However, all of the fourth division was scared of him and scared of his division. Only Unohana and Isane had been the ones to heal him, but he always found himself leaning towards Isane because he ‘hated’ Unohana. As much as he may have been a brute, he did enjoy how soft Isane’s hands felt and how calming her aura was. He didn’t need crazy 24/7. Sometimes the peace was welcomed.

Isane sighed as she scooted her naked body closer to the broad captain while she continued to sleep. Zaraki ran his fingers down her spine, all the way down to her perfect butt. Before they had gotten together, Isane would rarely sleep. Working in the fourth after every great war was probably more tiring than actually fighting. He even remembered staggering towards her asking to be healed. Funny that. He didn’t even need to ask, she was doing it anyway.

Now that there was peace and that they shared a bed together, that’s all she could do. Well, other than their extracurricular bedtime activities that is. She had actually mentioned it once before that sleeping next to him made her actually sleep. She had blushed deeply when she had explained herself, but he understood it. There were no nightmares when he was about. 

Even he slept peacefully too. There was no burning anger and hate within him. He knew his zanpaktou’s name now and he had his bankai. He was the scariest man in the seireitei now. Well he had always been the scariest, but now he had actually received his proper and formal training. Anyone who fought him was now screwed. So people didn’t bother. Only his division was crazy enough to try.

Isane was no Unohana, Zaraki knew that. She wasn’t someone that he could look up to and want to fight over and over again. She wasn’t someone he hated, and that was good enough for him.

He bent his head down to kiss her forehead and he saw a ghost smile appear on her lips. He was even quite surprised that she took his advancement well. Women were always terrified of him. He never thought himself to be someone who would have a significant other. 

He always came over to the fourth division barracks, never really knowing why he was there. Isane never questioned him or even looked surprised the first time he had shown up. She had quietly stepped out of his way, allowing him to enter her office where he just put himself down on her sofa to sleep.

It was maybe the sixth time that he came in that she actually said something to him. 

_ “I hope you don’t think I’m rude, Kenpachi-taichou. It’s just that I didn’t know what your favourite beer was and I know you won’t accept tea. Ikkaku helpfully informed me of what it is you drink and I’ve supplied it for you. Help yourself.” _

She had smiled at him with her eyes closed as she pointed at the fridge. If it had been Unohana, there would have been something extremely creepy about that smile that would just set someone on edge, ready for a fight. With Isane, it was genuine and real. There was nothing hidden about the smile at all, no need to protect yourself. He basked in that calming aura she radiates.

He only grunted before making his way to the fridge, eyes lighting up when he noticed that she really did stock it up well for him.

_ “Where’s your lieutenant?”  _

He remembered himself asking on one of his weekly visits. Whenever he came, she was  _ never  _ there and it reminded him of Yachiru. Isane had only shrugged, signing away on her forms, claiming that he always seemed to visit at an hour where she was on her lunch break and she found it stuffy staying in the office.

Zaraki hummed, watching the tall beauty. She had changed her hair and he had welcomed this hairstyle. Not like her old one was disgusting, but this one was nice too. It made her look even more feminine. He watched as she laced her fingers together and raised them above her head to stretch. She had pushed her chest out to crack her back and he saw the curve of her breasts. They were very big. Maybe just a cup size or two smaller than Rangiku, but she hid them so well. The sleeves of her uniform fell down a little bit and he saw some black lines running down them, surprised that Kotetsu Isane would have  _ tattoos.  _ He had given them a pointed look and Isane followed his line of sight before laughing and shrugging.

_ “Drunken night out back when I was a lieutenant and Renji made me get tattoos as a dare. There was no way I was backing down from a dare.” _

Although it had been something as minor as tattoos, it was refreshing to know that Isane didn’t back away from a challenge. There was a certain fire in her eyes that he enjoyed looking at, not like Unohana’s dead, bored orbs.

There were times where he would even hang out with Kiyone. The younger Kotetsu reminded him painfully of his dearly departed adopted daughter, Yachiru. They were both lively and crazy and if Yachiru had gotten the chance to grow up, she would have been a carbon copy of the foul mouthed crazy lieutenant of the fourth. So yes, it would seem like Zaraki had a soft spot for both Kotetsu sisters, just in different ways.

Eventually, Isane would end up showing up at the eleventh division too. No one would even question it because if they held her up for too long, Zaraki would come out from his office to see what the problem was. While she tried to visit him spontaneously, ever since he had gotten his zanpaktou’s name, he could sense reishi now. While she could easily mask her presence, she just never bothered. She decided that she liked letting him know she was around, despite never telling him she was coming.

It had taken maybe over a year for Zaraki to finally act on the attraction that they clearly both had for one another. He had come storming over from the eleventh one day and walked straight into her office. She had offered him her usual smile, but noticed something was off with him today. The slam of the door had been enough to guess that. He  _ never  _ slammed her door.

_ “Just came back from a mission in Hueco Mundo. No one was worth my fuckin' time there.” _

He didn’t stop once in his stride as he grabbed her up in both hands. Isane had become very stiff as he pulled her forward towards him. She quickly placed both her arms around his neck to keep herself steady and there was a blush on her cheeks as she stared at him in his eyes. They had never been this close before and now their bodies were pushed up against each other. She could feel all his solid muscles that lay underneath his shikakusho and she practically marvelled at him. She noticed that for once, he wasn’t wearing his haori. It was almost like he was granting her easy access to everything.

_ “No one was worth the fight?” _

Isane had whispered gently, not really knowing why she had decided to lower the volume of her voice. Maybe because she was still in shock with her heart pounding so fast in her ears. 

_ “Not a single one of them fuckers were strong,”  _ he replied in an equally low tone.

Isane had come to terms quite a while ago that she had developed feelings for her fellow captain, and she decided that now was the time to act on it. Here she was, in Zaraki’s arms as he held her tightly against him as if he didn’t even want to let go. Now wasn’t the time to second guess anything, he probably had feelings for her too.

She brought back one of her hands and rested it on his cheek, running her thumb softly up and down his scar. He growled a little bit and pushed his head further into her hand, almost as if he were nuzzling her hand and Isane smiled.

_ “So what do you want me to do for you?” _

He grinned like a man who had just won the lottery.  _ “I’m so glad you asked.” _

He was ready to take her right there and then to be honest. His lips covered hers and she hadn’t even hesitated when he kissed her. He had pushed her down onto her desk. It was always clear around this time of day, so it’s not like anything was going to fall to the floor. She had moved her hand that was cupping his cheek to his hair and she tugged on it hard, making him snicker into the kiss. Their eyes were closed as she kept his body on top of hers, almost as if she wanted to get squashed.

Her whole body tingled as the feel of his frame was leaning on hers, his arms wrapped tightly around her. They came apart, their eyes heavy lidded. Isane was staring up at him, biting her lips gently. Zaraki brought a hand up to her lips to gently unfurl her lip. Isane smiled at him, making him smile back with a wide grin.

_ “You taste so fucking good, Kotetsu.” _

She let out a small laugh, her eyes dancing. Zaraki couldn’t help the feeling in his chest. He had never found himself aroused by a woman in this manner. He loved a fight, the adrenaline that coursed through his veins was all he needed to keep him going. Sure, there were attractive women, but he never looked at them. He had never really been interested. No, he only had eyes for this woman in his arms. The one woman who didn’t fear him, find him ugly or take his bullshit. He was taken by her.

_ “I’m glad you like it.” _

_ “I’m still hungry.” _

_ “Well, my barracks are closer.” _

And soon they were gone. Isane’s back soon hit the bed and she giggled when Zaraki pulled her closer. 

He was gentle the first time around. Something that was very different from how he usually is. He knew that it was Isane’s first time and his male anatomy was far from small. He didn’t want to break her on the first go, so he took things steady. Good thing too. He found that going slow could be as fun as going fast. Zaraki will never forget the way her skin felt so soft under his callous hands. She was unblemished while he was full of scars. He was a warrior and she was a healer.

He sucked and kissed every part that was made available to him. He nipped, bit and licked every part of her, making sure that it was only his mark that was made all over her body. He wanted her to be unable to walk the next morning and make her think of him while she was doing her paperwork. He wanted her to remain deliciously sore and marked, telling people that she was now off the market. She probably had a kido spell to make it bearable, but at least the memory would burn into her mind.

Her moans filled his ears like a sweet melody. Her hands fisting his hair, clawing at his back as she claimed her own territory over him. He grinned whenever he felt her nails digging into him, clinging onto him for dear life as if to never let him leave. He would  _ never  _ leave her. Her long delicious looking legs were wrapped up and around his own waist, holding him deep inside of her. Their breath mingled as one, their sweat combining with each other’s.

_ “Aren’t you going to heal yerself up?” _

He loved it whenever she looked at him over her shoulder with a sultry smile on her lips as she admired all the love bites that she could see that decorated her body. 

_ “I kind of like the idea of people knowing I’m yours, don’t you? It’s not like it’s a wound anyway.”  _ Then she would smirk and crawl towards him, his eyes planted straight on her breasts. His smirk would match hers as she wrapped her arms around his body.

_ “Unless you want me to heal them so you can add more?” _

Zaraki snickered, pressing his woman down into the bed.  _ “You fucking caught me.” _

After their first time, he had learnt that she hated being treated like fine china. She was a captain now and she wanted to be treated as such. He was rough and wild, releasing himself to her. And she handled it like a champ. She proved to him time and time again that she wasn't someone to be messed with.

Zaraki stared down at the sleeping captain and closed his eyes to finally let the sleep take him away as well. Not once did he let her go. After all, no matter strong she was, she was still his healer and he was her warrior.

**Author's Note:**

> So how was that? Hope it wasn't too bad. It was just something that came to my mind a while ago. Thank you for stopping by and reading! 
> 
> Lolita-love,  
> Lolita-chan


End file.
